


Activities unsuited for a school environment

by maki_sensei16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Accidental Public Display of affection, Aftercare, Almost caught in the act, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Awkward Boners, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Inappropriate Erections, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Safer Sex, Scent Kink, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Repression, Smut, Taka struggles to accept that he's thirsty for Mondo, Touch-Starved, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, characters are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_sensei16/pseuds/maki_sensei16
Summary: Ishimaru struggles to accept the fact that Mondo makes him feel things that are unwelcome in a school environment. Post-exam exhaustion and Mondo's teasing aren't helping.





	Activities unsuited for a school environment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing for the Danganronpa fandom but I expect to do a lot more in the future, especially since I absolutely adore the series and Ishimondo has become my new OTP. 
> 
> I henceforth give you this humble contribution. Hope you enjoy~

Activities unsuited for a school environment

It wasn’t easy being the Ultimate Moral Compass, especially not when you were trying to hide the true nature of your relationship with someone your fellow Public Morals Committee members would certainly disapprove of.

Taka had been, well, I suppose you could call it dating, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada for quite some time now. While initially just close friends while attending Hope’s Peak academy in their junior and freshman years, things quickly changed after they took part in a Mutual Killing Game together.

It was hard to believe that, given how close they were, they had no idea of their connection to each other when they had first arrived in that twisted nightmare version of their school, their memories of each other cruelly stripped away by Monokuma. Being in a situation where everyday could be your last washed away whatever normal hesitance you’d usually have, and the two boys quickly decided that if they were going to die, they wanted to be connected fully, body and soul before they were torn apart by homicide.

They didn’t really expect to both make it out alive, so, when they did, returning to the state they were previously, before they did all those things together, was practically impossible.  
Taka secretly questioned whether what they did was really that immoral at all. They weren’t like most of the “couples” at Hope’s Peak, affections shallow, vapid and fleeting. They were…the only way to put it was soulmates. Being around Mondo filled Taka’s heart and body with so many different feelings at once, he struggled to contain his emotions around him.  
To Taka, Mondo was everything and he knew that it was the same for Mondo. This, however, created conflicting feelings as he could not ignore the less wholesome side of his feelings for his partner.

Being so dedicated to his studies and duties as the head of the Public Morals Committee, Taka, as well as feeling the pressuring of living up to the ideals of preserving the morals the committee stood for, had an aversion to certain things teenage boys tended to do. Even if it was considered healthy for adolescents his age, Taka couldn’t shake the guilt of indulging in something so…impure.

This led to him becoming somewhat repressed. Despite his mind telling him that it was wrong, his body just wouldn’t listen to him around Mondo. He was so ridiculously sensitive to every aspect of Mondo. Mondo of course, picked up on this fairly early on into their relationship and took great pleasure in how easily Taka would melt under his touch.

It was a side of Ishimaru only Mondo knew, that secret lust so pent up just ready to overflow at the slightest of prompting. He couldn’t help but tease Taka sometimes by showing an occasional unexpected display of “public indecency”, as Ishimaru called it.

Never anything too far in front of others, just the odd spontaneous hug or touch that seemed too suspiciously intimate and the far too familiar titbits of information he would let spill, leading to rumours circulating about them. Was the Ultimate Moral Compass not so moral after all?

The past month had been the hardest for Ishimaru. It being finals, he didn’t have much of a chance to see Mondo outside of school and had barely even been able to think of anything other than exams, exhausting himself with rigorous study.

Taka wasn’t sure if he would survive them, but at last, after all those gruelling nights buried in textbooks, it was over. The results were out, posted outside publicly for all to see. Ishimaru of course, arrived early as usual, wanting to beat the rush of anxious students wishing to know their results.

Not surprisingly, his were absolutely impeccable. _The results of hard work_, Taka thought with pride. Satisfied with what he had achieved, he now set upon the task of finding Mondo’s. Before Taka, Mondo’s academic achievements had always been…mediocre at best. The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader didn’t necessarily lack intellect, just dedication, seeming too preoccupied with the well-being of the Crazy Diamonds to care about school work.

After Taka though, Mondo had made a man’s promise to apply himself more, even letting Taka tutor him on occasion. This had paid off. Mondo’s results had risen dramatically in comparison to those of the previous term. Ishimaru felt his chest swell and his eyes tear up. This was proof that hard work and dedication could overcome anything! More over, he was extremely happy to see Mondo showing his true potential and keeping the promise they had made.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. Being startled made his tear ducts run over. He turned around to face Mondo, eyes streaming with tears. “What’s with the water works bro?” Then, Mondo’s gaze shifted over from Taka to the list on the board behind him and he broke out in a smirk. “Hey man, I told you I’d take this seriously, didn’t I? I never break my promises. The Diamonds were pretty pissed at me for not wanting to go on as many long rides and gatherings as usual, but it looks like it was worth it.”

Taka felt himself being pulled into a hug, Mondo’s larger body gently pressing into his so wonderfully in a way which suddenly made his body surge with longing. “And its all thanks to you. I owe ya big time for this. Come on, let’s get outta here before the mob arrives.” Ishimaru had to physically supress the urg to cry out in protest as Mondo broke apart from him, missing the contact between them already.

He followed behind Mondo wordlessly, his mind reeling from just how much that brief compression between them had set him off. It was unusual for Mondo to be here this early, but that was not a bad thing, however unexpected. _Perhaps my influence on him is growing._

So he thought, until Mondo’s ulterior motive was revealed. The halls still mostly empty, Mondo paused in his step suddenly to look around before pulling Ishimaru around a corner in one of the bends of the corridor, into a somewhat secluded section of lockers.

“Mondo, what are you doing? Class is the other way.” Taka’s protest was quickly cut off as Mondo leaned forward, pressing his body and lips into Ishimaru’s. Quickly, the contrast of the coolness of the metal lockers against his back and warmth spreading throughout him became apparent.

Taka knew he should shove Owada away and scold him for his inappropriate actions, but his senses were too overwhelmed to respond. He could taste the slightly burnt toast Mondo had for breakfast, smell the intoxicating scent that was the blend of sweat, leather and bike fuel. Most of all, he could feel Mondo’s compact muscle slowly crush into him and he couldn’t help but press his groin in-between the sandwich of Mondo’s legs.

Short of breath, Mondo broke the kiss and began trailing down the crook of Taka’s neck with light sucks and nibbles, his hands reaching greedily to cup Taka’s tensed bottom. “M-Mondo, we mustn’t, not here. This is highly immoral!”

“You say that, but I can feel from the way you’re rubbin’ yourself against me that you’re as hard as a diamond.” Ishimaru couldn’t deny it, just the briefest of touch had been enough for him to melt almost completely. He was abnormally sensitive enough as it was, but after a solid month of having no physical contact and an almost endless pent up amount of lust from focussing on nothing but studying, his body ached for relief.

It was the same for Mondo. Almost shamelessly apparent, Taka could feel the less than subtle poking of Mondo’s erection against his side. He wept, helpless but to admit that he wanted nothing more than for Mondo to conduct activities entirely unsuited for a school environment with him, right here, right now.

“Hey man, no need for tears. I’m sorry, I got carried away. Is just, well, I’ve been studying so hard I haven’t really been able to uh, take care of myself recently, so I’m kinda pent up.” He pulled Taka close again, this time with the intent to comfort rather than ravish.

Ishimaru flushed, pressing himself into Mondo’s thigh once again, clutching onto the lapels of his jacket with clenched fists. “If you say something that indecent, I-“  
Mondo smirked, then looked as if he had realised something. Panicked, he glanced down at the watch Taka had given him to help him manage his time better. “Aw shit, class is gonna start soon!”

Taka clenched his teeth, furious with himself for not being able to control himself in a manner befitting the Ultimate Moral Compass. “Mondo, I-I’m unable to leave the area in my current condition.”

Looking at Ishimaru, it became apparent as to why. Against the tight, spotless white of his uniform, the outline of Taka’s erection was clear as day, straining hard against the stiff constraints. _Those pristine tighty whities probably aren’t doing him no favours neither,_ Mondo thought, admittedly becoming more excited at the thought of just how much Taka must be throbbing inside them.

“Ahhh shit. I’ll leave first then, ok? Tell the others you weren’t feeling well or something. I’m really fucking sorry man. I gotta stop letting my dick do the thinking.” It certainly looked as if Ishimaru could have come down with something, face flushed, breathing heavy and bent slightly over. _Fuck. Why does he have to look so goddamn erotic in a situation like this?_

“Mondo, what did I say about saying lewd things like that? That matter aside…don’t you have the same problem?” He said the last part softly, as though scared that someone might be listening in on their conversation.

“I do, but, I’ve learnt a thing or two about how to hide inconvenient boners. Ain’t easy when you’re as big as me but a loose uniform helps.” Despite the serious nature of the situation, Mondo couldn’t help but tease. Watching Taka turn bright red was just too precious.  
~  
Much to Taka’s great relief, there were only two other students in class besides him when he managed to make his way back. Technically, he was only about 5 minutes late thanks to the far too excruciating amount of time it took for his body to calm down enough for him to be in an acceptable state. As soon as his ‘problem’ disappeared, Taka sprinted hard and fast enough to make even The Ultimate Track and Field Star jealous, in the direction of the classroom.

He arrived, out of breath, sweating, panting and absolutely kicking himself. This was the first time in his life he had ever been late, and all because of such a deeply shameful reason. He glanced up to see Chihiro in conversation with Mondo who hopefully had been able to lie convincingly enough to him. The moment Chihiro heard the classroom door slide open, his gaze turned to Ishimaru, a look of extreme concern on his girlish face.

“Taka, are you ok? Mondo said you were feeling sick. If there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know, ok?” Since leaving The Mutual Killing Game, Chihiro had managed to gather the confidence to start wearing a boy’s uniform and be open about his real gender. He was also the only person Mondo and Ishimaru had told about their relationship, although many, especially among the other participants, suspected it as well.

Thankfully, Chihiro was too innocent to be aware of exactly what certain relationships involved. Taka hated lying, especially about something as serious as the state of one’s health, but in this case, it could not be avoided. “I’m fine now, thank you for your concern.”

He consoled himself by reassuring himself that no-one besides Mondo and him knew the real reason for him being late. Now, he needed to try and keep composed and focus on the upcoming lesson, despite the fact that Mondo was sitting at the desk behind his, the same thoughts likely running through his head.

Slowly, the rest of the class trickled in. Ishimaru would normally have scolded them for how late they were, exam results out or no, but the fact that he himself did not show up on time was kept a secret between him, Chihiro and Mondo because of it.

He didn’t even speak up to ask them to keep it down as they chatted away, bragging about or lamenting the marks they got back on their finals. Mondo felt guilty, he knew how much keeping up standards meant to Taka but couldn’t help secretly imagine bending him over backwards over one of those desks after class and- _Shit._ Mondo coughed forcefully, as though trying to banish that thought before he ended up mortifying his boyfriend further by popping a boner thinking about him with all of their classmates just a few centimetres away.

Then, of course, that goddamn idiot Yasuhiro just had to speak up and make the situation worse. “Weird energy coming off the two of you today. Especially Taka. Ain’t like him to be so, I dunno, chill?”

Looking at the Taka seated in the desk in front of him, Taka did not seem ‘chill’ at all. His posture was even more stiff and unnaturally straight than usual, and Mondo swore he saw him physically shudder at Hagakure’s comment.

“Yeah so, what of it? My bro works real fuckin’ hard you know. He’s beat, and if you don’t stop sayin’ shit like that, you’re gonna be too.” He rose from his seat, wishing to intimidate the clairvoyant, who seemed to be either too dull-witted or too unphased by him to realise just how much of a dicey situation he was getting himself into.

“Woah, dude. Relax man. You want me to give you a reading? I’ll give you a good discount.” Mondo snapped. _Does this fucker really have the nerve to try that shit with a member of the Crazy Diamonds?!_ He lunged forward, intending to pummel Yasuhiro into the ground for insulting him, but instead felt himself being held back by the feeling of Ishimaru’s strong arms around him.

“Enough! Mondo, I appreciate that you want to look out for me, but this sort of behaviour is both unacceptable and unwarranted.” Perhaps not realising it as he sprung into action, Ishimaru was holding Mondo far too closely even for someone with the intent to restrain. Both arms wrapped around Mondo’s hips, holding his arms to his chest firmly. Mondo relaxed, resulting in Taka’s hands subconsciously trailing down until they were dangerously close to the hem of his pants. Mondo pressed his backside further into Taka, surprised at how good it felt being grabbed at from behind like this.

An awkward silence echoed throughout the classroom. Becoming aware of how their position must have looked, Taka quickly tore himself away from Mondo, a blush spreading rapidly upon his face before he darted back into his seat. Just in time, as the classroom door slid open and their mathematics teacher, Miss Higashikata entered.

Ishimaru’s head was spinning. He struggled desperately to concentrate on the lesson, but all he could think of was exciting it felt to hold Mondo against him, how attractive it was (however inappropriate) for him to spring so quickly to his defence. Mondo was just so much of a man, his very presence dousing the area around him in testosterone. It drove Taka wild.

What’s more, somewhere buried deep in the back of his mind, Taka _knew_ that his feelings were amplified by the embarrassment of it happening in such a public place. Completely paradoxical, Taka _knew_ it was immoral and yet the immortality of it sent him spiralling into dangerous depths of desire.

_No, no, no! Kiyotaka Ishimaru, you are NOT becoming aroused in class! This is definitely not welcome in a school environment!_ Taka’s mental screaming however, did nothing to stop the hot pool gathering in his lower abdomen, his uniform quickly becoming uncomfortably tight.

Fate seemed to be determined to torment Taka. Burnt out from cramming and just generally done with school, none of the students responded when Miss Higashikata asked them to explain a problem she had drawn up on the board. She sighed, having no option but to resort to asking the go-to student in all matters academic.

“Ishimaru-san, I know this likely offers no challenge to you, but could you please come up and show these slackers how its done?” Like a deer in the headlights, Taka froze. He quickly bowed down against his desk, muttering an apology.

“Miss Higashikata, I beg your forgiveness, but I am unable to stand at the present moment in time. I have been feeling unwell since this morning and fear that if I move too suddenly, I may faint.” He lied smoothly, without hesitation. Inside, he was burning with shame.

The teacher’s face contorted with concern. It was unlike Ishimaru to decline, even more so for him to declare illness as a reason for not participating. To him, that was not an excuse. He was known throughout Hope’s Peak for his extreme dedication. Had he pushed himself too far and negatively affected his health as a result?

“Would you like me to call Mikan? She might be able to help you.”

Ishimaru shook his head in response. The last thing he wanted was for The Ultimate Nurse to become involved and reveal the true nature of his condition. Something so shameful…He’d have to slice open his belly if he ever hoped to receive atonement!

Mondo struggled to keep himself from having a similar reaction, thoroughly excited by the knowledge that Ishimaru was that affected by him. It stroked his ego greatly, although he now wanted to stroke something else…_Dammit Mondo you caused this, you gotta stand up for him dammit, not let your goddamn dick stand!_

“It’s ok Miss Higashikata, I’ll take him to the nurses’ office after class. I wanted to earlier, but he insisted he was fine.” Mondo glanced over at Taka, hunched over his desk gritting his teeth together, feeling immensely guilty. He swore he heard Yasuhiro mutter something about ‘horny energy’ before giggling to himself. _Goddammit, I’m gonna kill that fuckin’ stoner for real._  
~~  
The rest of the day went on as usual, without any further close brushes with accidental PDA. Mondo wondered why the heck the school even bothered with classes when they were done with finals and so close to graduating. Taka would probably say something about university entrance exams or some shit. Not that Mondo cared. Working his ass off to raise his marks before graduation was more than enough of a taste for him. He’d leave all that academic shit to Ishimaru.

Well, it was usual at least until before the start of Mondo’s woodworking class towards the end of the day. Taka had passed him in the hallway, sliding him a piece of paper, not even meeting his eyes as he did so. A note. Mondo gulped, throat dying up as he opened it to read the following: _Mondo Owada, please meet me in the history classroom after school. I have something I wish to discuss with you. Sincerely, Kiyotaka Ishimaru._

Mondo crumpled the note and cursed out loud. He’d fucked up, he knew it. Gone too far by not restraining himself and causing Taka to break the moral code he held so dear. _He’s not going to dump me, is he?_ Mondo’s heart sunk. Without Taka, he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Sure, he had the Diamonds, but it wasn’t the same. Loosing Taka would mean having to endure that same boring hollowness and aching guilt he felt after his brother died. It would be another loved one gone from his life forever, all because he was weak…

He held that dread heavy against his heart all throughout woodwork. Normally, he loved this class. Doing shit with his hands made him feel like he was capable of something. Like maybe, he could actually do something with his life. The way Taka would always praise a finished product of his, no matter how small, filled him with this weird fuzzy warmth.

His thoughts were filled with Ishimaru as he mindlessly sanded down a desk he was working on. A desk for him. It was fine craftmanship, solid as heck and would have been something to remind Taka of Mondo as he spent many a furious study session at it. Now though, Mondo doubted whether he’d ever be able give it to him. All those hours spent toiling away at it to try and make Taka proud, wasted…

Was the promise they made together, there at the gates of hell, going to be broken? No more bike rides out into the sunset together, no more tutoring sessions that often ended in passionate embraces, no more of that smile beaming with hope and enthusiasm, no more of someone actually believing in him for a goddamn change…

After minutes that seemed to drag on into hours, the bell rang, signalling the end of class and the school day. Mondo steeled himself, preparing for the worst. The history classroom was all the way on the third floor, which would give Mondo plenty of time to plan what he was going to say, if Taka even gave him a chance.

Each step he took was heavy and leaded, but eventually, he got there. His heart thundering in his chest, Mondo exhaled deeply as he slid open the classroom door. Inside, Taka was nervously pacing around the teacher’s bulky desk towards the back of the room. Mondo wasn’t sure whether that was a good sign or not but, for the sake of his sanity, he chose to take the benefit of the doubt.

Taka’s beaming red eyes met Mondo’s somewhat deadened lilac ones as Mondo coolly slid the door back closed behind him and began stepping forward. “Ah, Mondo, I was worried you wouldn’t come. Please, come closer and take a seat. I don’t wish to say what I need to say so far away from you.” To Mondo’s bewilderment, Taka gestured to the teacher’s chair. Sitting it was seen as a sign of great disrespect, something Taka was strongly against, normally. His voice was also higher pitched than usual, something Mondo knew was a sign of nervousness in him.

Mondo complied, feelings of dread now replaced with a mix of confusion and awkwardness. “Um, so, what did you wanna talk about?” Taka’s eyes darted back towards the door upon hearing Mondo’s enquiry. Everyone knew that the history teacher left before any other educator on compass, much to the disapproval of his co-workers who felt it was their sworn duty to work after hours. Despite this, it wasn’t somewhere many students liked to linger or meet up in, fearing the man’s unpleasant disposition if he found anything out of place. It was extremely unlikely that anyone would disturb them, but Taka was being paranoid about something.

“I recently returned from a meeting with the rest of the Morals Committee. An interesting subject came up. You.” Mondo’s heart sank right back down to his stomach, again. One of them must have caught wind of the display they put on during the first lesson of the day and mentioned it to Taka. This was impossibly bad. There was no way that Taka would put his relationship with Mondo above them.

Taka moved closer, a dusting of pink slowly spreading across his cheeks. “They saw your exam results and praised me on your improvement. They said they were impressed by how much potential even a…delinquent like you had. They also mentioned that me being around you was beneficial and encouraged me to spend more time keeping an eye on you.” Taka had said the word ‘delinquent’ with hesitation, clearly biting back annoyance at his fellow council members’ usage of the word to refer to Mondo.

Mondo remained silent, stunned by both what he was hearing and the fact that Taka was now climbing onto his lap, straddling him. The Ultimate Moral Compass wrapped his arms around the Biker Gang Leader, leaning in close to his ear and shakily continuing, “Hearing them say such positive things about you, I was filled with so much pride I struggled to hold back my tears.” He wasn’t doing a very good job of that now either, as Mondo felt hot wet droplets splash against his face.

“They may not have fully acknowledged your efforts, but I do. That’s why…I want to reward you for diligently fulfilling your promise to me.” Mondo felt Taka shakily grasp him by the side of his face and pull him towards him. Soft, trembling lips pressed against his, gradually growing from chaste to fevered in their movements as Taka pressed himself into Mondo and let the biker’s tongue explore the inside of his mouth.

_Shit._ Mondo was convinced that he’d passed out during a boring ass lesson and was dreaming all of this. There was no fucking way that Kiyotaka Ishimaru, so prudishly against any inappropriate display of public affection, was making out with him while he sat in a teacher’s chair, in an empty classroom while other students still walked the halls.  
But Gods it all felt so real. The wet, sloppy kisses, Taka’s erection bluntly poking his stomach while he ground his tight little ass into Mondo’s own diamond hard dick, those sweet little, slightly too loud moans ripped from the prefect’s throat…

It was about to get even better. Mondo watched in awe as Taka pulled apart from him, a trail of silvery salvia stringing from between their mouths before Ishimaru sat up and began to dip down. He stopped when he was eye-level with Mondo’s crotch, the tent in Mondo’s uniform brushing against Taka’s tear stained cheek, making the biker shudder.

“Woah, Taka, what are you up to? Not like I’m complaining, but, this REALLY ain’t like ya bro.”

Breathe held in a low, hoarse whisper, Taka responded as he clumsily fumbled with Mondo’s large, intricate belt buckle. “You need to listen more attentively. I said I was rewarding you.” _Holy Fucking Shit!_ Now Mondo was sure he was dreaming. Taka sucking him off underneath the fucking teacher’s desk. It was like some shit straight out of those pornos he’d occasionally jack off to.

As unbelievably great of a scenario this was though, Taka was still ignoring his own needs for the sake of Mondo and Mondo was sure as shit having none of that. “I appreciate the fuck out of that but, there is a way that you could reward me even more…”

Ishimaru momentary ceased his movements, his hands so delicately sprawled across the front of Mondo’s straining trousers. “What would that be? D-Don’t push your luck too far. I’m willing to do this, but if want you want is to conduct…s-sexual intercourse with me, then I’m going to have to decline. At least while we are in an environment meant for learning…”

_Oh God, he gets so fucking adorable when he’s flustered._ “Nah, nothing that far.” _You’re too loud for that anyway, as much as I wanna, you’d alert everyone with your moans bouncing off the walls._ “You’re forgetting about yourself. Ya need some kinda outlet for all that tension ya got built up just as much as me.”

Taka flushed, understanding what Mondo was implying. He shook his head rapidly and gave the Mondo’s fabric covered member a slight squeeze, making the biker cuss at the way that brief contact got him throbbing. “I-I can wait until I g-go back with you. Doing something so unseemly here is-“

Mondo cut him off. He wasn’t going to let Taka get out of this one. “Can you imagine how hard it would be for me ta concentrate on the road with your boner against my back as my hog vibrates and rattles? That’s asking for an accident to happen.” He felt a little bad for using something so grim as a threat against Taka, but he knew from the sudden less pink shade his face had taken on, that he had won this argument.

“U-using logic against me like that. Urggg! Very well, for the sake of road safety I shall hear your proposal!” Mondo smirked. Watching Taka’s mood shift as rapidly as it did and him reply with his usual overenthusiasm set him at ease somehow. He was able to think more clearly despite how desperately hot his loins were burning.

He bent over, getting his mouth close to Taka’s ear and giving the shell of it a light suck before he spoke. “You gotta touch yerself for me babe. I wanna see you feeling good too.” Taka trembled and squeezed his thighs together. It was working.

“T-that would create a b-bigger problem. I-I would dirty the school grounds with my-“ Taka clamped his hands over his mouth, the word he wanted to say far too lewd for him to allow it to escape his lips.

In response, Mondo reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small foil package. Taka was aghast, mouth agape before tears started to stream down his face once more. “How can you carry something so obscene on your person!?”

“I dunno man, I guess in case for whatever reason we found ourselves in a situation like this. Besides, your gonna confiscate it now basically by letting me put it on for ya.” Taka was defeated, no longer could his mind fight against his desire. He was so engorged with arousal that it was physically painful for him to remain in this state. So, in Taka’s mind, for the sake of his health, he consoled himself by saying he had no choice.

Blushing furiously, Taka tried to focus in on a chart depicting the faces of various great Japanese leaders while he unbuttoned the front of his pants, hoping that they would distract him for the sensation of his hand around _that_ part of him.

Mondo felt his own member twitch at the lewd display of Taka exposing his bare pulsating length to the empty surroundings of the classroom. _Fuck, I am not going to last._ He thought as he carefully tore the seal of the condom with shaky, sweat slicked fingers.

He saw Taka flinch as he grasped himself at the base, biting his lip as Mondo rolled the rubber encasing over his pre-slicked cock. Never did he think he would ever see the day he committed so many violations against the school code. He hated how much it excited him.

Now though, Taka needed to make sure that his mouth was filled with _something_ before he could no longer resist the very powerful urge to steadily bring himself to climax using his hand. He checked the desk and made note of a box of tissues conveniently placed on top of it. All perimeters were in place. There was no choice but to continue to do what he initially came here to do – reward Mondo.

Scooting down onto his knees, Taka prayed that the floor was clean enough not to leave a stain against the bright white of his uniform. He also took a moment to ensure that the desk he was now under sufficiently hid him from view. Good, judging by the state both he and Mondo were in, this wouldn’t take long.

_Holy fuck holy shit!_ Mondo could feel his heart and his dick jumping at the sight of Kiyotaka Ultimate Moral Compass Ishimaru on his knees in front of him, under the desk with bright red eyes boring into his as the hall monitor unzipped the front of his pants, exposing Mondo’s straining tiger print boxers.

“M-Mondo.” Ishimaru practically whined as he drew out the biker’s massive member from the tearing slit in the obnoxious fabric with ease. Taka was dizzy just from the scent. The overpowering, raw masculine blend of sweat, musk and leather. He pressed his cheek against the course curls of Mondo’s pubic hair, enjoying the feeling of the slick, throbbing weight in his hands.

“C-Christ Taka I could bust from just watching ya. That would be pretty unsanitary though, wouldn’t it? All that thick sticky mess in that nice clean hair of yours.” Mondo knew that speaking in such a dirty manner mortified Taka like nothing else, and when he was that embarrassed, he showed a side of himself that only Mondo got to see. Though it made him feel shame, it also aroused him, violently.

Instead of chastising Mondo for his vulgar manner of speech, Taka got straight down to business and opened wide, stuffing as much of Mondo into his mouth as he could take. Vocal projections now limited by a solid object, Taka wrapped a shaky hand around his own member, moaning onto Mondo’s length at the feeling of being touched after so long.

“That’s it Taka. F-fuck watching you doing that to yourself really gets my motors going.” Taka huffed, disapproving of Mondo’s poor taste in humour. Still, it made him feel really good to know that what he was doing was pleasing to Mondo, who was now removing his jacket to try and reduce some of the massive amount overbearing heat that seemed to be coming off every inch of his body.

Taka moved his tongue around to the underside of the ridge running at the bottom of Mondo’s length, keeping his eyes on the absolute hulk of a man looming in front of him. Mondo’s under vest had been dampened by perspiration, and Taka could see the outline of his mass of muscles even more clearly. Mondo’s surprisingly rounded ‘girly’ nipples as he called them, were clearly peaked against the wet fabric as well, sending Taka into dizzying heights of desire.

_It is my duty as a man to withstand my burning shame and bring him as much pleasure as I can._ Taka thought as he began to bob his head in short, precise moments, still maintaining eye contact despite his inner battle to accept the less moral side of his nature, allowing himself to take in how incredibly attractive of a man his bro was. Taka’s hand began to move more rapidly as well, tears streaming from his eyes at the flood of emotions he was receiving. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone this amazing consider him his partner and his equal.

Mondo watched this unbelievable display with relish. Although they had barely just started, the combination of Taka’s skill and the fact that he hadn’t gotten off in weeks was already making the hot coil in his lower belly tighten. Mondo wanted to savour it, this unbelievably incredible scenario that he’d likely replay over and over in his head when Taka wasn’t around, and he had to help himself out.

He dug his whitening knuckles in the soft black down of Taka’s short spikey hair. Mondo wished he’d allow himself to grow it out just a tiny bit more so that he could get a proper grip. Taka’s passioned cries against his dick felt like the rev of a motor cycle, Mondo thought as the vibrations and the hot slickness of Taka’s tongue were quickly sending him over the edge. It looked like Taka wasn’t faring much better himself, eyes now closed in fierce concentration as he seemed to try to sync up the pace of his hand with the pace of his mouth.

“S-shit T-Taka, I think I’m gonna c-cum real soon so get ready-“

Whatever build-up of fluid within his balls that was rising up quickly froze solidly in place as he heard the classroom door slide open. Taka paused dead still, the head of Mondo’s twitching member crammed up against the back of his throat.

“Mondo? Thank goodness! Have you seen Taka around at all? I tried looking for him all over and I’m starting to get worried. I know he wasn’t feeling well earlier, and-“

It was goddamn Chihiro of all people. Mondo leaned forward onto the top of the desk, trying to further hide what was happening underneath it. Unable to steady his breathing, Mondo prayed that Taka could survive long enough without breathing too hard for them to get out of this without ruining poor Chi’s innocence.

“M-Mondo, did you catch whatever Taka had? Your face is completely red and you’re sweating!” Before he could say anything to protest, Chihiro ran forward, stopping just in front of the desk to place his hand against Mondo’s forehead, checking his temperature.

“You’re burning up! I should call Mikan, there’s no way you can get on a bike like this.” Mondo tried to imagine that he was in some other kind of high stress scenario. Like he had been captured by a rival biker gang who were trying to get him to spill the beans on the Diamond’s secret hangout.

As calmly as he could, trying not to let his voice waver, he spoke. “Its ok Chi. I was here with Taka earlier and he’s already gone to call her. We’re both gonna take a taxi and get ourselves in bed and medicated asap. Thanks fer worryn’.” He smirked, hoping that would appease Chihiro.

He spoke loudly enough to mask Taka’s breathing, doing the same strategy as Taka did earlier by focussing on the elderly faces of a variety of Japanese leaders on a posture behind Chihiro. Thankfully, he seemed to buy it. “O-oh, ok. I’m just glad you and Taka have each other to take care of one another. I hope I can find someone like that someday. Um, get well soon!” Blushing at his own slight confession, Chihiro gracefully left the room, leaving Taka and Mondo to their business.

As soon as he was gone, Mondo spoke up. “S-shit Taka I honestly didn’t expect anyone to come looking for us, I’m-“

Rather than popping Mondo’s dick out of his mouth and running out of the room in shame to go and commit seppuku like Mondo thought he would, Taka simply resumed his pace. More than that, he actually seemed to be going faster, twisting his head and tongue in all sorts of angles as he tried to find the parts that made Mondo throb the most.

_S-shit, that’s right, Taka ain’t no quitter._ Blazing with determination, Ishimaru seemed to be losing himself to his extasy and pursuit of his goal. Being so sensitive from being left on the edge of orgasm, Mondo cried out sharply whenever Taka’s skilled tongue slurped away at him.

_Jesus fucking Christ, I’ll never understand how the Ultimate Moral Compass got so good at sucking dick!_ Taka looked so fucking hot, eyes blazing into his as he tugged away at himself and bobbed and thrummed against Mondo’s rapidly throbbing member. When Taka was focused on something, he seemed to enter another plane of existence. _That’s_ how Kiyotaka Ishimaru got so good at even the things that would make the rest of his morals committee club faint.

Mondo began to see flashes of white and he knew for sure this was it. Hot, heavy pressure began to build up and he steeled all of his willpower so that he would get the see the exquisitely rare image of Taka climaxing at his own hand in a semi-public place. That, he NEEDED to be fixed permanently into his memory bank.

Perseverance paid off. With an especially loud gargle against his dick, Mondo saw Taka shudder and contort with slight twitches and his eyes finally squeeze shut as he came. Being the absolute champion that he was, Taka seemed to have no problem as mere moments later, Mondo’s climax rushed into the back of his throat, the biker launched straight off the edge by the unbelievably erotic sight.

Despite the dizzying post-orgasm haze he was now in, Mondo couldn’t help but be impressed at how efficiently Taka was able to gulp down what must have been an exceptional amount of cum. Despite his efforts though, a little bit of the thick white liquid dribbled out the corners of his mouth, mixing in with the tears running down his cheeks. God he was a beautiful mess.

Attentively, Mondo reached for the box of tissues on the desk and grabbed a bunched handful, tenderly wiping off the remains of his ejaculate from Taka’s ruddy face. Swiftly, he unpeeled the condom as well and tied a knock around it, wrapping it into a mass of tissue before scrunching it into the pocket of his jacket. He could worry about that later.

Using what strength, he had left in his body, Mondo pulled the slouching, dazed Taka upwards and into his lap. Stroking the boy behind his ear, Mondo was pleased to feel that, warm and snug against his body, Taka wasn’t tense at all. He was, in fact, the definition of relaxed.

If it wasn’t for Taka’s insisting that it would be incredibly unsanitary given what his mouth previously contained, Mondo would have kissed him tenderly. Instead, he settled on resting his head in the crook of Taka’s neck while he felt Taka’s shallow breathing ease him into a state of tranquillity.

They stayed like this for a while before Taka spoke. “Mondo, I think its time we think about going public with our relationship. I’ve been mulling it over and…In the end I realise that even though some people might think what we have is indecent, immoral or whatever other unseemly terminology, it really isn’t. In fact, one could say these feelings are the most wholesome one is capable of having. To be able to be this honest with each other…how can this not be something everyone ought to seek to obtain?”

Hearing this, it was Mondo’s turn to shed tears. Pulling Taka into a firm embrace, he replied, voice shaky with emotion, “I love ya too, ya big goof.”


End file.
